Cyber Aquario 105RF
Cyber Aquario 105RF is an Attack-Type that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Marcus and was released in the Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set on August 7th, 2010 in Japan. It will be released separately by Hasbro. Face Bolt: Aquario The Face deplicts Aquarius, the water bearer is one of the 88 constellations in space. The face looks like a vase pouring out water representing Aquarius, the water carrier. Energy Ring: Aquario *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Defense combos because of its weight. Fusion Wheel: Cyber Cyber is the HWS version of the Pre-HWS Pegasis Wheel as it features a three-winged design like Storm and Galaxy.This wheel was first seen with Cyber Pegasus 100 HF. These three wings curve upward and have a small gap between them. However, like Galaxy, it does not show a lot of Attack potential at all and is outclassed greatly by Wheels such as Vulcan, Lightning, Variares, and Blitz. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 105 is the fourth lowest Spin Track currently and is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 100, 90, and 85. It is an average Track and should only be used when the aforementioned Tracks are not available. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Rubber Flat, as it's name implies, is a Flat Performance Tip made entirely in rubber. It is one of the best Attack Tips, while being one of the worst Stamina Tips along with it's upgrade, Right Rubber Flat, also featuring a Flat Tip made of rubber. However, it wears down slower than R2F after a fair amount of playing. Rubber Flat circles the stadium very fast, delivering devastating Smash Attack. Also it should be noted that Rubber Flat is not as fast as its upgrade, Right Rubber Flat as Right Rubber Flat loses Stamina very quickly. Overall, Rubber Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades. RF is more easy to be controlled than R2F, and its stamina is better than R2F.It is army green in color. Trivia *The 105RF combo was first released with Storm Pegasus 105RF. *Cyber Aquario's Hasbro release had the Cyber Wheel painted gold rather than it's Takara Tomy release, which was just silver. *The Face on this Aquario does not have "AQRO" like the original that came with Storm Aquario 100HF/S. *The RF tip has amazing attack power but in Hasbro stadiums it will most likely slip on the smooth surface and head into a penalty pocket. *This is the second time Hasbro has released a bey with the Cyber wheel that isn't with the Legend Version of Pegasis 105F. *The cyber wheel was first released with Cyber Pegasus 100HF. Gallery CyberAquarioMotif.PNG|Motif loo.jpg|Cyber Aquario Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Villains Category:Anime Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Cyber Aquario 105RF Category:Beyblade Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro